La Apuesta
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Era Simple, si Misty ganaba Ash tendría que trabajar todo un día en el gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste. Si Ash ganaba, ella debía acompañarlo a una fiesta de la liga Pokémon.


**Y listo, con este One Shot terminé de resubir todo mi antiguo ABC ^^**

* * *

**A**puesta

Una gran explosión se originó en el campo de batallas del gimnasio Celeste, la nube gris prohibía la visión de los competidores. Ninguno de los dos quería perder… ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

Mientras se iba disipando la humareda, se podían observar dos pokémon en el agua. Uno, una gran serpiente marina, Gyarados… y del otro lado, un pokémon con pose de samurái, Dewott. Ambos se miraban desafiantes, al igual que sus entrenadores que ahora se volvían a ver sus rostros. Detrás de Gyarados, estaba una joven señorita de cabello naranja, atado en alto, vistiendo una blusa celeste y un short de jean. Detrás de Dewott, estaba su entrenador, moreno de cabello oscuro alborotado, vistiendo una polera azul y pantalones del mismo color.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esta batalla? Eso se remonta unas horas atrás…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—_¡Anda Misty! —le pedía el entrenador siguiéndola por todo el gimnasio pokémon._

—_¡Te dije que no puedo! —respondió tajante ante la insistencia del muchacho._

—_No es que no puedes, es que no quieres —protestó cruzándose de brazos ._

—_Tú… ¿Qué sabes? —la pelirroja estaba molesta, colocó sus puños cerrados en su cintura— No te haces una idea lo que es estar en mis zapatos._

—_¡Ya sé! —exclamó golpeando su mano derecha con el puño izquierdo— Tengamos una batalla pokémon._

—_¿Una batalla Pokémon? —inclinó un poco su cabeza— ¿Con qué propósito?_

—_¡Apostemos algo! —le sugirió elevando su dedo índice— Si yo ganó, tú vas a tener que ir conmigo a la ceremonia de apertura._

—_¿Y si gano yo? —preguntó intrigada_

—_Yo no voy a la ceremonia de apertura, y me quedo un día entero a hacerme cargo de tu gimnasio._

—_¿Incluyendo todo lo que conlleva eso? —éste asintió— Está bien —extendió su mano— Trato hecho… Apuesta aceptada._

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—¡Lo siento Ash! —exclamó la pelirroja con su mano estirada hacia un costado — Pero parece ser que tendré un día de descanso —miró a su Pokémon— ¡Hiperrayo!

—¡Dewott! —pidió Ash con desesperación— ¡Hidrobomba! —ambos ataque volvieron a colapsar generando una nueva cortina de humo, pero ahora la escena fue distinta. Pues Dewott quedó botado sobre una de las colchonetas de la piscina. — ¡Oh no!

—Parece que gané la apuesta… —susurró con sus manos tras ella— Y voy a tener mi día libre.

—¡Rayos! —cayó arrodillado sobre la colchoneta — ¡Perdí!

—¿A poco es tan malo quedarte todo el día conmigo aquí? — preguntó molesta, saliendo de la piscina, su rostro mostraba pena y angustia, mientras sus manos estaban estiradas a ambos lados de su cuerpo con los puños presionados.

—Eh… no —respondió con pena, sacudiendo sus manos frente a él— Sólo que ya me había hecho la idea de que íbamos a ir a esa fiesta…

—¿Tan importante era? —consultó inquieta

—Así es —sonrió— Pero bueno —continuó incorporándose de nuevo— Mañana me encargaré de este gimnasio. Supongo que será divertido.

—Por supuesto — afirmó la pelirroja— Ven… —pasó por al lado de él, tomándole la mano y jalándolo con ella— Tomemos algo mientras te digo todo lo que tendrás que hacer mañana.

—¡Está bien! —sólo alcanzó a decir, mientras era jalado por su amiga.

Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, con un bonito mantel rosa pastel. Sobre esta había dos vasos con jugo de naranja y unas galletas caseras. Misty se paró, buscó algo en un cajón, y se volvió a sentar al lado de Ash.

—Mira —abrió el cuaderno que había tomado— Mañana es Sábado por lo cual —buscó la hoja con la palabra «_SÁBADO»_ escrito al inicio y se lo pasó— Eso es todo lo que me tocaría hacer mañana.

Ash quien miraba con sorpresa aquella lista de deberes quedo paralizado «_¿Cuántas cosas hace ésta mujer en el día?»_ pensaba para sí mismo «_Para cumplir esta lista, deberían existir días de treinta horas mínimo»_

Misty lo miró, algo preocupada por los extraños gestos que hacía el entrenador mientras leía cada ítem de la lista.

—¿Sucede algo? —rió hacia adentro— ¿Acaso crees que no podrás con ello? —Ash no la miró, solo tosió para aclarar su garganta sin decir nada— ¿Qué? —Ash cerró de golpe el cuaderno y lo dejó apoyado sobre la mesa.

—No hay problema — respondió poniéndose de pie— Gracias por las galletas, estaban deliciosas —hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar— Nos vemos mañana —la pelirroja lo vió alejarse de ahí, aún más preocupada que antes.

—¿Y ahora qué le paso a éste? —se quejó apoyando su mentón en su puño cerrado.

El entrenador iba caminando a paso lento hacia el centro pokémon, pensando en aquellas cosas que leyó… Muchas veces había acusado a su amiga de poca voluntad, de inventar que no tenía tiempo como excusas baratas para no acompañarlo. Pero ahora veía que estaba equivocado, ser líder no era solo sentarse a esperar que llegaran retadores, llevaba toda una serie de responsabilidades consigo. Se sentía realmente mal, apenado de haber pensado tan mal de su mejor amiga. Pensando cómo iba a compensarlo, entró al centro Pokémon, recogió a los pokémon que había dejado al cuidado de la enfermera y se devolvió por sobre sus pasos, de regreso al gimnasio pokémon.

Cuando quedó frente a lugar se detuvo, había salido bastante mal del lugar y no sabía cómo iba a ser recibido por la muchacha. Elevó su mirada hacia la puerta, cuando se encontró con una gran fila de personas que ingresaban al lugar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a una de las personas que ahí encontró.

—Nuestra Sirena —el joven explotaba de la emoción — Está dando una demostración acuática con sus pokémon, bajo el agua.

—Ah… —exclamó sin entender mucho a que se refería.

—¿Eres nuevo por aquí? —continuó él que parecía ser un fanático de la líder, pues hasta una polera con su imagen traía puesta — ¿La conoces? —mostrándole su polera. Ash afirmó—. Bueno al menos en su paso —rió de nervios— Cuando nuestra líder se siente un poco frustrada, o está con mucho stress, hace unas demostraciones acuáticas con sus pokémon que son geniales.

—Ah… mira tú… —Ash se cruzó de brazos— ¿Qué la habrá puesto así? —el joven se acercó un poco a Ash y le susurró— ¿uh?

—Dicen que esta así por un chico…

—¿Por un chico? —preguntó aún más desconcertado.

—Así es — le respondió pasando ls manos por su rostro con desesperación— No sé quién es tan idiota como para poner en ese estado a nuestra líder pero… —sonrió— Al menos así, nosotros podemos disfrutar de esas terribles piernas que tiene —el último comentario no le gustó nada a Ash, quien siguió algo molesto su camino a la entrada— ¡Oye! No puedes pasar así nada más.

—Tranquilo —levantó su mano dándole la espalda— Yo soy de la casa. —abriéndose paso entre toda la gente llegó a la puerta del gimnasio, allí una joven mujer de cabello rubio ponía unos sellos en las entradas de los espectadores— ¡Hola Daisy!

—Ah… hola —respondió, hizo un minuto de silencio y sacudió su cabeza— ¡¿Ash, qué haces aquí?!

—Pero si ya sabían que yo estaba aquí… —frunció el ceño confundido— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Daisy rió apenada— ¿eh?

—Nada Ash… —rascó su sien con su dedo índice— Es que no pensamos que volverías tan luego. Pero mejor… —ahora una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro— ¡Lily… Violeta! —llamó a dos jóvenes que no tardaron en aparecer.

—¡Ash! —exclamaron las dos, se acercaron a él y se lo llevaron con ellas— El show va a comenzar… —no lo dejaron ni hablar, lo sentaron en la tribuna y ahí lo dejaron.

Las luces del gimnasio se apagaron, la piscina se elevó dejando ver en ella a los pokémon del gimnasio. Una luz blanca se posó sobre el trampolín donde apareció una jovencita pelirroja vistiendo un bikini blanco. La cual hizo una pirueta en el aire y cayó en la piscina junto a sus pokémon.

Todo los presentes estaban maravillados, sobretodo… Ash.

El lugar estallaba de aplausos cada vez que una combinación de ataques salía de alguno de sus pokémon creando una gran magia dentro y fuera del agua.

Misty apareció sobre su Gyarados, al momento que la voz de Daisy retumbó en todo el estadio.

—_Bueno, querido público, debido al mal genio de nuestra hermanita_ —Misty miró hacia donde venía la voz de su hermana mayor— _Decidimos hoy, que uno de ustedes podrá llevarla a comer esta noche para ver si pueden sacarle una sonrisa_.

—¿Qué? —gritó furiosa, mientras veía como el público masculino de esa demostración, estallaba de la emoción— ¿Cómo se les ocurre?

—_Y bien _—continuó ahora Lily hablando_— El ganador, o mejor dicho, el pobre hombre que tendrá que sacar a Misty a comer es…_ —todas las luces del gimnasio se apagaron y un circulo de luz comenzó a recorrer todo el estadio, parando justamente sobre Ash.

—_¡Ash Ketchum!_ —gritaron las tres hermanas, dejando al mencionado y a la líder paralizados…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los dos en un grito que retumbo todo el lugar.

—_Un aplauso para el señor Ketchum_ —Violeta tomó ahora la palabra— _Los demás, muchas gracias por venir, y mejor suerte para la próxima. _

Cuando el gimnasio quedo completamente vacío, los cinco se reunieron en la sala del gimnasio pokémon.

—Toma Ash —Daisy le entregó un papel con una dirección— Ahí es el lugar donde está hecha la reservación…

—¿Están seguras —preguntó algo temeroso— de que es buena idea?

—Si…obvio —afirmaron— Vayan…

—Está bien… —se acercó con temor a la pelirroja, quien llevaba puesto un vestido blanco largo— ¿vamos a ir? —consultó. Ésta le hecho una mirada a sus hermanas que reían tras Ash y afirmó

—Vamos —en la puerta tomó una chaqueta también blanca y salieron camino al restaurant.

El silencio se había apoderado de ellos, haciendo prácticamente que la cena sea tenebrosa. Ash buscaba la mirada de su amiga, pero nunca la encontró; ella sólo miraba el plato del que comía, sin gestos ni palabra alguna.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó cuándo su paciencia se acabó.

—¿Qué pasa con qué? —respondió con otra pregunta.

—Ya Misty —apoyó ambas manos en la mesa— ¿Por qué de la mañana a esta hora, estas tan de malas? —Misty lo miro de reojo, se limpió la boca con su servilleta y la dejó de lado.

—¿Crees que no lo note? —miró fijo los ojos café del muchacho— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que al ver esas listas te diste cuenta que yo nunca te mentí? —Ash quedo petrificado, Misty había adivinado, había acertado todo lo que él estaba pensando— Ash, yo nunca necesite de nadie para poder llevar mi gimnasio hacia delante — se paró en su lugar— No hay necesidad de que lleves a cabo tu apuesta perdida.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Mejor ve a tu fiesta —le sonrió— Yo no te necesito, gracias a dios, no te necesito —tomó su chaqueta y se retiró del lugar.

Ash aún estaba parado sin poder moverse, por más que quisiera, no podía. Las palabras recibidas, fueron como pequeños baldes de agua helada, uno tras otro. Sinceramente no creía que la muchacha iba a ponerse tan mal por algo que para él, estaba en el pasado. Golpeó su rostro con ambas manos y tras dejar pagada la cuenta del lugar, salió corriendo buscando a su amiga. Como no la encontró, pensó que ésta había vuelto a casa y se regresó al centro pokémon.

Al otro día, bien temprano, el sábado comenzaba para Misty, era el día más largo en cuanto actividades se refería: Era el día de aseo de piscina, de pokémon, de acuarios y estanques de agua. Era un día interminable.

Quitándose la pereza de la cama, se levantó vistiéndose con un top deportivo, una calza corta y su pelo en alto. No había tiempo que perder.

Caminando por los pasillos del acuario, con dirección a la piscina, notó por primera vez que sus pokémon se veían felices y no con la cara de hambre con la que amanecían a diario. Segundo, los cristales de los acuarios brillaban de limpios.

—Pero… ¿Qué? —se dijo a sí misma, pasando su dedo índice por los cristales— Relinchan de limpios… _«¿Qué está pasando aquí?»_ — giró sobre sus pies, y retomó el camino hacia las habitaciones, para ver si sus hermanas estaban o habían conseguido que alguien les hiciera la limpieza. Abrió la habitación de su hermana Daisy, y ahí estaba, dormida; al igual que las otras dos.

Ahora se dirigió a la cocina, a buscar su cuaderno de tareas pero no lo encontró— Estaba segura que lo deje aquí después de enseñárselo a ese…. —suspiró— ¿Dónde lo habré dejado? —mientras lo buscaba, se dio cuenta que en la mesa, estaba preparado los cuatro puestos, tanto el de ella como el de sus hermanas— Esto ya me está asustando —exclamó con escalofríos. Las tostadas aún estaban tibias, el agua parecía que hace poco había hervido. Sin dudas, alguien estaba en el gimnasio pokémon. Pero… _¿Quién?_

Corrió escaleras arriba, hacia el centro de batallas del gimnasio, y en ese momento, sus dudas y preocupaciones tenían respuesta. — Ash… — susurró para ella al verlo con todos sus pokémon en la piscina. Tanto los de ella como los del entrenador compartían comida, mientras el joven cepillaba el cuerpo de Dewgong.

—Bien Dewgong — el joven secaba el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo— Estás brilloso. Y eras el último que me faltaba. —riéndose para sí mismo— Ahora entiendo porque Misty se mantiene bien en forma… —sacudía sus brazos — hacer esto todas las semanas es bastante agotador. Debo haber perdido como tres kilos —seguía riéndose por hablar con el mismo— Bueno, aún me quedan cosas por hacer… —Pikachu le pasó el cuaderno— Veamos…

_«¡Ahí está mi cuaderno!»_ pensó Misty, mientras veía como el entrenador leía los ítem de ese cuaderno.

—Preparar el desayuno… ¡Listo!... Limpiar acuarios… ¡Listo!... Limpiar a los Pokémon… ¡Listo!... Darle de comer… ¡Listo!... Cambiar el agua de estanques… ¡Listo! Y ahora… Limpiar las gradas — tomó una escoba y se dispuso a subir a dicho lugar cuando vió a la entrenadora de ese lugar de pie junto a la puerta —Oh… Misty —sonriéndole— Buenos Días… ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó perpleja.

—Cumplo con mi apuesta —afirmó decidido con su puño derecho sobre su corazón.

—Te dije claramente que no te necesito —le recordó la muchacha bajando su mirada con un poco de rabia.

—Si lo sé…pero —colocó su mano en la nuca— Yo no puedo dejar las cosas que prometo sin cumplir —rió nervioso— No está en mi naturaleza. Y si me disculpas… tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Desde qué hora estás aquí? —preguntó sin voltear, el entrenador sonrió.

—Desde que, aún, la única luz del cielo, eran las estrellas —esa respuesta hizo que la pelirroja volteará muy de prisa

—Eso quiere decir… —éste la miró y le afirmó con su cabeza.

—Cuando te fuiste anoche, le pedí a tus hermanas por teléfono si había alguna forma de que pudiera entrar al gimnasio antes de que tú despertaras —volvió a sonreír— Me dijeron que si iba a esa hora, podían dejarme pasar la noche aquí.

—¿Pasaste la noche en el gimnasio?

—Así es… —miró el techo— Se ven muy bonitas las estrellas a través de este cristal.

—Sí… lo sé…

—Se veía tan bonito que no podía conciliar el sueño y me puse a trabajar… Bueno no me distraigas —y se fue corriendo a las gradas, donde con la escoba, comenzó a limpiar escalón por escalón.

Misty lo miraba atónita, no podía creer la energía que tenía para hacer todo. Sin mucho por hacer, se fue a desayunar. Luego de comer, volvió al estadio, Ash seguía en las gradas, ahora con un paño, limpiando uno por uno los asientos de éstas. Silenciosamente, subió al trampolín de la piscina y se sentó ahí a observarlo.

—Ash… —susurró mientras lo veía hacer cada una de sus tareas, como lo había prometido antes de esa batalla el día anterior— ¿Por qué?... —siguió susurrando— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! —gritó sin darse cuenta, haciendo que el moreno la buscara con la mirada y la hallara.

—Hicimos una apuesta… ¿Lo olvidaste? —le gritó como respuesta.

—¡Tú y tu estúpida apuesta me tienen harta! —volvió a gritar con más rabia que antes.

—Me importa muy poco Misty —haciéndose el ofendido— Yo cuando prometo algo, lo cumplo. Y esta apuesta no será la excepción —y siguió haciendo lo que tenía pensado, cumplir cada uno de los ítems de ese cuaderno.

Para el mediodía, Ash había acabado con todo los ítems de la lista, claro está, menos lo que se referían principalmente a la líder del gimnasio.

—Toma — le extendió el cuaderno— Ya está, vas a poder descansar lo que queda del día —dijo algo agitado del esfuerzo realizado.

—Gracias —respondió tomando el cuaderno y apoyándolo contra su pecho—. Ahora vas a poder ir a tu bendita fiesta.

—Ya no voy a ir —respondió tomando aire para componer su postura— El objetivo de esa fiesta, ya me da lo mismo así que me voy a ir a descansar al centro pokémon.

—¿Objetivo? —interrogó intrigada— ¿Qué objetivo?

—El objetivo de ir a esa fiesta, era sacarte de este gimnasio, pasarla bien Misty… juntos, como en los viejos tiempos… pero… —tomó aire y suspiró— Ya no importa… creo que realmente no entendía, ahora lo sé.

—Pero…

—Ya no digas nada Misty… ya he oído suficiente. Yo ya cumplí mi apuesta, me retiro. Que te vaya bien… Vamos Pikachu… —y salió del gimnasio sin dejar que la chica procesara toda esa información.

La tarde se perdía lentamente en el horizonte, el joven entrenador juntaba sus cosas con rabia dentro de su mochila, mirado desde lejos por su pokémon, el pequeño ratón amarillo parecía apenado por la situación.

—¡Que rabia! —se quejaba empujando las cosas dentro de su mochila— Yo que ya me imaginaba a esta hora caminando hacia la fiesta con Misty, pensando miles de forma en como confesarle lo que me pasa. Y ella…. —cerró la mochila y la lanzo hacia un rincón— ¿Por qué no me salen bien estas cosas?… —cayó sobre la cama, cuando la voz de la enfermera lo saco de sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—¿Ash?... —la enfermera golpeó de nuevo la puerta— Tengo una nota para ti de la líder del gimnasio. —Ash abrió la puerta y tomó la nota, la leyó y salió corriendo de ahí.

_«Ash, lo siento… ¿aun quieres ir conmigo a esa fiesta? Yo estoy ansiosa de salir de este gimnasio. Gracias a una persona estupenda, no tengo nada que hacer ¿Qué dices? Te espero en el faro si es que quieres. Misty»_

Ash recordando una y otra vez aquellas palabras que había leído, se dirigió al faro. Cuando llegó, ahí estaba ella, con su pelo recogido del lado derecho y suelto del lado izquierdo. Tenía un vestido morado hasta las rodillas y miraba fijamente el ocaso que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento.

—¿Es hermoso, verdad? —preguntó sin quitar la mirada del horizonte.

—Misty… — susurró con su garganta algo apretada.

—Viniste… —sonrió— ¡Me alegra!

—Yo…

—Cuando apostamos la fiesta o un día de esclavitud en el gimnasio Pokémon… — cerró sus ojos — Yo no me imaginé —los abrió y siguió viendo el horizonte— que realmente… era algo importante para ti. —Ash se acercó a ella, había deseado tanto tiempo poder tener el pie para aclarar sus sentimientos que no lo dejaría pasar.

—¿Tú… —se paró al lado de ella y también miró hacia el horizonte— me quieres como algo más que un amigo? —ésta lo miró, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban producto de las lágrimas contenidas.

—Desde siempre —bajó su mirada—, siempre he estado enamorada del tonto y despistado Ash Ketchum.

—¿Uh? —el joven quedó parpadeando sin captar lo que acababa de pasar— ¿Cómo así? —Misty negó con su cabeza con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ash… Ash… — se acercó a él y lo abrazó — Siempre serás mi querido despistado. —el aludido no dijo nada más solo se limitó a abrazar a la chica que tenía en sus brazos.


End file.
